


Take Me Home

by btswithluv



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btswithluv/pseuds/btswithluv
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook are out with their friends for a birthday celebration, but Jimin has other things in mind for him and his boyfriend tonight.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook - Relationship, Park Jimin - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Take Me Home

Jimin stood in front of his closet for a good 20 minutes before finally settling on a pair of black skinny jeans and his favorite red and white striped sweater. He threw on his favorite black beanie before finally coming out of the bedroom to show Jungkook what he chose.

“Babe. You look fine. You looked fine when you came out 20 minutes ago too. We’re gonna be late, and you know Namjoon-hyung is gonna be upset.” 

“It’s Taehyung-ah and Jin-hyung’s birthday. You know they’re going to dress to impress, i can’t show up looking like a bum” Jimin said as he slipped on his favorite pair of red and white slip on vans. 

He looked adorable, his blonde hair peaking out from under his beanie. Jungkook smiled as he walked over to his boyfriend.

“I know, but maybe don’t completely steal the show, considering it is _their_ birthday.” He wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist from behind “which i know is damn near impossible to do” he smirked against the back of Jimin’s neck.

“Kook-ah..” Jimin smiled, putting his hands on Jungkook’s, “Hobi-hyung will be here any minute” he said as he turned in Jungkook’s arms and slipped his arms around his neck. “Wouldn’t want him to catch us in a compromising position.... _again_ , would you?” he smirked. 

Just then a knock on the door pulled Jimin’s attention, “must be him” he smiled as he opened the door. “Hobi-hyung!”

Jungkook groaned as he turned back to the living room to grab his wallet and keys.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Jungkook said, a slight irritation in his voice due to the intrusion.

“Shots!” Jimin yelled as he walked into the bar, spotting his friends gathered around a table, waiting for them. 

“I thought I told you 7pm, not 7:45pm” Namjoon said, almost scoldingly as he stood up to hug Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok.

“Don’t blame me, that’s all Jimin. Took him an hour just to figure out what to wear,” he said, looking at his boyfriend who had been dragged away to the bar with Taehyung and Hobi. 

“Well you’re here, that’s all that matters. Jin-hyung said he’d be here soon, he got held up with Yoongi-hyung at the office.” Joon said as he sat back down, sipping his beer. 

“Taehyungie!” Jimin said as he was pulled away as soon as he had almost sat down.

“It’s my birthday celebration, Jimin-ah! You said Shots! So...” Taehyung said turning to the bartender and ordering 3 shots of who knows what. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for the other person this party is for before we get sloshed?” Hobi said, with a smile. “Jin-hyung would want us to have fun while we wait, Hobi-hyung!” Taehyung said handing him a pinkish shot, “besides, we won’t have to wait long, i know yoongi-hyung was dying to leave the studio.” Jimin said clinking their shot glasses and taking the shot with Taehyung and Hoseok. 

Just as they slammed their shot glasses on the bar, they heard a booming voice coming up behind them 

“Worldwide Handsome is here! It’s my birthday, and I want a drink!” Jin cheesed as he put his arms around Jimin and Hobi’s necks from behind. 

“I thought we’d never get out of there. Bang-nim has so many notes for this song that I thought I’d have to re-write it” Yoongi said coming up to Hobi and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “But I think we worked it out, and it’s going to be great.” he smiled. 

Jungkook sat at the table with Namjoon, discussing the mixtape he’d been working on for months. “It’s ready, Kook-ah. I know you’re nervous, but ARMY is ready. They’re going to love it.” he said, taking a sip of his beer. 

“I don’t know, hyung. I feel like I could re-record _Decalcomania_ , make it better.” Jungkook rubbed at the back of neck, like he often did when he was nervous. 

“Kook-ah. It’s good. The mixtape is good. Everything is good. I was the same way before I released _Mono_. I get it. It’s time.” Namjoon said, placing a reassuring hand on Jungkook’s shoulder with a smile. “They’re going to love it.” his eyes sparkled with proudness. 

“Thanks Hyung” Jungkook smiled, weakly.

A little while passes, Taehyung, Jimin, Jin and Hobi all throw back shots, sip on drinks and have a good time. Jimin looks across the room at his boyfriend. “ _he’s so beautiful_ ” he thinks to himself with a smile. Their relationship had been a rocky start, but the last 3 years had been a dream. Only a couple fights here and there, but for the most part, solid. Jungkook had invited Jimin to move into his apartment about a year ago, but they hadn’t really had much time to spend time there, together. Jimin smiled at the thought. 

If he was being honest, between the shots and the drinks, he was pretty drunk, but Jimin wasn’t one to admit that. 

Jungkook turned and looked back at Jimin, his bunny smile appearing on his face. “ _Why isn’t he coming over here?_ ” Jimin thought to himself again as he sipped his drink. He missed him. He knows, he’s right there, but he missed his hands on his body. The way Jungkook knew the right places to touch to make Jimin feel sexy, without drawing attention. They’d gotten good at making physical contact without drawing the public eye. He stood up and turned to lean against the bar, making sure to stick his ass out a little bit more, hoping it would entice Jungkook over. When he turned and looked back over his shoulder, he saw that Jungkook had turned back to talk to Joon and Yoongi, Jimin frowned. 

“What the fuck?!” he said out loud, making Taehyung turn and look at him.

“What is it, Jimin-ah?” Taehyung asked, a slight drunken smile on his face. 

“Why is my boyfriend ignoring me!? I was flirting across the room, showing off the things he likes most,” he says, as he slaps his ass, “and nothing!” he pouts. “That’s it, I'm going over there.” He starts to move away from the bar.

Before he gets too far, Hobi grabs his wrist. “Jimin-ah, you’re in public, be careful. You don’t know who’s watching.” He warned.

“I know, Hobi-hyung.” he whined. He hated that they had to keep their relationship a secret. He hated that he couldn’t just be affectionate with Jungkook, whenever or wherever he wanted. Jimin smiled at Hobi and removed himself from Hobi’s grasp. It’s almost like the second he was released from Hobi’s hold, all cares left his mind and he just wanted his boyfriend, he didn’t care who was watching.

He looked back across the room at his boyfriend, who stood near the digital jukebox with Yoongi, probably discussing what songs to play, and Yoongi telling him no, with numerous reasons as to why not. He looked amazing. He wore a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a nice form fitting black shirt, with his sexy black leather jacket over, and to top it all off, he wore his _Wings_ tour hat. Jimin licked his lips as he started walking over to him. He wanted to devour him right then and there, but that could also be the alcohol talking.

He walked up to Jungkook, slinking his arms around his waist from behind and sliding his hands into his pockets. 

“Hi baby,” he smiled against Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Hey” Jungkook smiled and put his hands on Jimin’s arms, rubbing them with his thumb. “Yoongi-hyung is attempting to educate me on old school hip hop, because apparently I'm not up to date anymore.” he laughed and looked at Yoongi. 

“You haven’t been up to date since you dropped out of the rap line, Kook-ah. If you’re planning on jumping back in, you need to know what the hip hop scene is like _now_.” Yoongi said taking a drink of his jack and coke. “besides, I know Namjoon-hyung helped you with the rap on your mixtape, so you’re interested again, and who better to help?” he smiled his big gummy smile. 

Jimin smiled and released his hands from Jungkook’s pockets. He slid around so that he was in front of him, pressing his ass back against him.

“That was thoughtful of him,” he turned his head back and looked at Jungkook, a lustful look in his eye. “baby, I'm ready to go home. Hobi-hyung is going home with Yoongi-hyung, so we don’t have to worry about giving him a ride” he kissed his cheek, nipping at his jawline a little, hoping he took the hint.

Jungkook smiled. “Not yet babe. I promised Jin-hyung i’d play pool with him, and it looks like a table is about to open up.”

Jimin whined a little, turning to face Jungkook, sliding his hands up his chest and around his neck. He played with the baby hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You’d rather play pool with Jin-hyung, rather than what I want to do at home?” he smirked, raising his eyebrow.

“It’s his birthday baby. Besides, I saw you and taehyung-hyung throwing back those shots, I have no idea how you’re standing right now.” he laughed a little and placed his hands on the small of Jimin’s back. 

“You’re serious?” Jimin started to feel frustrated. He hadn’t been alone with Jungkook in months, yeah, they stole moments in hotel rooms and on the planes, but he wasn’t ever _alone_ alone with him, and this was the choice he was making!? Jimin pushed away from Jungkook and started to turn back to Taehyung.

“Fine,” he said over his shoulder, “have _fun_ with Jin-hyung” and he walked back to Taehyung who immediately handed him another drink.

“What’s going on Jimin-ah. You never throw back drinks like this..unless you’re mad” Taehyung observed, sipping on his Malibu and Coke. 

“It’s nothing...I just wanted to leave and Jungkook apparently has _other_ plans.” Jimin said, sourly.

The alcohol was definitely effecting his mood, which usually would mean that he’d be giggly and happy, but the rejection he felt from Jungkook made him feel angry, and unwanted. He sat on the stool at the bar and turned to look over at Jungkook and Jin. Laughing, having a good time, yet Jimin sat at the bar angry. 

“I’m going home. This is bullshit. He’s ignoring me.” Jimin stood up. 

“Jimin-ah, i don’t think he’s meaning to ignore you. He’s just playing pool with Jin-hyung. He’s literally right there” Taehyung tried to rationalize with Jimin, but also knew that it was pointless when Jimin was drunk.

“I don’t care. I hate this. I’m sorry, I know this is your celebration, and i’m being an ass, but I'm leaving.” Jimin said as he pulled out his phone to call a driver to come get him.

Jimin put his coat back on and headed for the door. He realized half way there that it would be rude to leave without saying goodbye to everyone, so he turned on his heel and headed back over to the tables everyone were either sitting at, or standing near.

“I’m going home.” he announced, walking up to Hobi and placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“What do you mean, you’re going home?” Hobi turned to face him. “The night is still young, and I was going to make Yoongi-hyung do karaoke with me” he smiled as he saw the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Like hell…” Yoongi started, but realized he’d gladly do whatever Hobi asked him to.

“I don’t feel good,” Jimin lied, “so I’m going to head home and get some rest.”

Namjoon, who sat across from Hobi and Yoongi looked at Jimin. He could always tell when Jimin was lying, and tonight was no exception. 

“Jimin-ah. You’re not sick, what’s wrong?” he asked

Jimin looked at Jungkook and Jin, still standing at the pool table. It looked like Jin was trying to explain how to make a shot, and Jungkook was definitely not having it. Jungkook was good at everything and what Jin was saying was a load of garbage, but he entertained the idea anyway. Jimin knew it shouldn’t, but watching them made him feel angrier. 

_Why was he paying more attention to Jin-hyung and not me_ Jimin thought to himself. He turned to Namjoon, who was waiting for an answer. He had to be careful as to what he said, because the source of his anger included Namjoon’s boyfriend. 

“Nothing, Hyung. Promise.” he smiled and hugged Namjoon. “I’m really just not feeling well. I’m still trying to get my body back into this time zone, and it’s messing with me.” he lied again. Jimin was used to traveling and the time zone changes, and it never affected him before. This whole thing with Jungkook just really rubbed him the wrong way. 

This is why Jimin rarely drank. He gets needy, and forgets that Jungkook has other friends, so when he’s not the main focus, he gets upset. He should just go home and sleep it off.

Just then Jungkook and Jin joined the rest of them, Jin sits on the chair next to Namjoon, and slides his arm around his neck. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, taking a sip of Namjoon’s beer and setting it back on the table.

“Jimin-ah says he’s going home. He says he doesn’t feel good” Yoongi days from across the table, his arms wrapped around Hobi, who’s leaning against him, the alcohol clearly taking affect. 

Jungkook looked at Jimin, with a concerned look on his face. He walks over and sits in the chair in front of Jimin, who stands in front of him, but doesn’t look at him. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he grabs Jimin’s hands and places a kiss on his knuckles. “Why are you really trying to leave?” he asks.

Jimin finally looks at him. He still feels the sting of rejection. He doesn’t want to admit he’s being a child, so he doesn’t “I told you, I'm not feeling well” he lied again.

“Okay. Then I'll take you home.” Jungkook says, standing up. “I don’t want you taking an uber, especially if you’re sick. You’re gonna need someone to help you at home.” He laced his fingers with Jimin’s and kissed the back of Jimin’s hand. 

A groan came from the table. Jimin knew exactly who it was, and couldn’t help but look at him. Taehyung knew exactly what Jimin was doing. He knew that the minute Jungkook found out Jimin said he was sick, that he’d take him home. This was what Jimin wanted the entire time. He rolled his eyes. 

“Bye.” he said curtly. He was pissed that Jimin was acting this way, it was his birthday celebration and his best friend was being selfish. He got up and walked back to the bar without another word.

Usually Jimin would follow him and apologize, but for some reason, tonight he didn’t. He knew Tae wouldn’t be mad at him tomorrow, so he’s apologize then. He turned to Jungkook, and rubbed his tummy. 

“Let’s go” he said Jungkook said goodbye to the hyungs. 

“Let me pay the tab and we’ll go” he said as he walked up to the bar, leaving Jimin at the table.

“He’s playing you.” Taehyung said, taking a shot and slammed the glass back down on the bar.

“I know.” Jungkook said, he turned back to look at his boyfriend, who was now sitting at the table, clutching his stomach, pretending to be sick. He was chatting with Yoongi and Hobi, obviously trying to make them believe he wasn’t feeling well. He smiled. He didn’t know what was going on with Jimin tonight, but he’d find out when they got home.

“Goodnight Hyung,” Jungkook said, slapping Taehyung on the shoulder and turning back towards Jimin, “thanks for inviting us out, and sorry about this.” he shrugged as he walked back over to the table to collect his tiny boyfriend.

“Are you ready, baby?” he reached his hand out for Jimin to take. Jimin placed his hand in Jungkook’s and stood up. 

“Yeah.” he smiled, weakly. “Take me home.” 

And they left the bar. 

The drive home was quiet, Jungkook held Jimin’s hand the entire time, placing kisses on the back of Jimin’s hand every now and then, and asking how he was feeling, if he needed anything on the way home. Jimin shook his head no. 

“I just need to get out of these clothes and into bed” he said, trying to hide a smirk. He wanted Jungkook, he wanted him to make him feel good. The way only Jungkook knew how. He hated himself for doing this to Taehyung, but he needed Jungkook more. 

They reached the apartment and got inside. Jungkook slipped his shoes off at the door and headed into the kitchen to grab a water for Jimin.

“Baby, why don’t you go get undressed and I'll draw you a bath. Let your body relax, maybe you’ll feel better” he called from the kitchen. He was surprised when he felt hands snake up the front of his shirt. Nails trailed down his chest, leaving soft red lines. 

“Why don’t we take a shower?” Jimin said softly, kissing Jungkook’s ear.

“Baby, you said you’re not feeling well.” he placed his hands over Jimin’s, removing them from under his shirt. “let’s get you washed up and in bed.” he knew this wasn’t going to be an easy night. Sometimes Jimin was relentless. 

Jimin moved to be to stand between Jungkook and the counter. “I’m feeling better baby” he said, pressing his body against him. “I think I just needed to be home, the crowd was too much.”

Jungkook put his arms around Jimin’s waist and lifted him up onto the counter. He rested his hands on the small of Jimin’s back. “Jimin-ah. You lied to get me to leave, didn’t you?” Jungkook asked, he presses his forehead against Jimin’s, already knowing the answer. 

Jimin turned his head away, feeling almost shameful for lying, but also knowing he wanted to be alone with Jungkook. “I missed you.” he said, turning back and looking at him. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck and pulled him closer, forcing Jungkook to lean against him. “We hardly ever get to be alone, and I wanted you, but you were more interested in playing pool with Jin-hyung” he kisses Jungkook softly, softly biting on his lower lip as he pulled away. He lowered his eyes, knowing what he did was wrong. giving Jungkook a shy look. “I’m sorry” he said.

Jungkook looked at Jimin, he knew he should be angry, and he wasn’t going to give in that easily, it wasn’t fair to their friends that Jimin did this. “I know baby, but it wouldn’t have hurt you to stay out with our friends for a night. You have me all to yourself until after the first of the year. That’s a whole 3 weeks.” Jungkook said, trying to maintain his stern stance. 

Jimin felt terrible. He knew Jungkook enjoyed spending time with Jin, but something in Jimin tonight didn’t seem to care about that. He brings his hands up and snakes his fingers through Jungkook’s hair, tugging on it lightly.

“Don’t you miss me?” he says, licking at Jungkook’s bottom lip. “Don’t you miss having your way with me?” he kisses him, licking his lower lip again, sliding his tongue in and massages his with Jungkook’s. His hands tighten in Jungkook’s hair. pressing his body harder against Jungkook’s body.

Jungkook could feel how turned on Jimin was, his hard length pressing against him, it turned him on knowing how badly Jimin wanted him, but he wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Baby, you know i do, but that’s not the point. The point was this was a party for Jin-hyung and Taehyung-hyung. And we left because you lied.” he stepped back away from Jimin, knowing this would ignite a fire in Jimin, but he kind of wanted that. He knows he shouldn’t give in to Jimin when he’s being this way, but sometimes he can’t help it. 

He stepped back further, out of Jimin’s reach. He turned toward the living room, removing his jacket, and setting his hat on the coffee table. He sits on the couch and grabs his phone from his pocket. 

“I’m just going to text the group chat and let them know we made it home safe.” He doesn’t look up from his phone. If he had, he’d have noticed Jimin had hopped off the counter and was walking toward him. He’s removed his sweater and is working on getting out of his skinny jeans. He climbs onto Jungkook’s lap, wearing nothing but his box briefs and his white shirt. 

“Baby. I said I was sorry.” he doesn’t touch Jungkook with his hands, but he presses himself down on Jungkook’s lap, feeling how hard Jungkook is. He knew the right things to do to turn Jungkook on, and he knew that sometimes, when Jimin was being a brat, it made Jungkook hotter for him. He circles his hips and grinds down against him. “Don’t you forgive me?” he pouts, finally resting his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders.

“Kook-ah..” he whined. “let me show you how sorry I am.” he runs his hands down the front of Jungkook’s chests sliding them back up the inside of his shirt, motioning for him to raise his arms, removing the shirt and tossing it aside. He places open mouth kisses along his shoulder, and collarbone

“Jimin-ah ...you're drunk..” his eyes closed and his head falls back against the couch.

“I’m not _that_ drunk. Let me show you..” he kisses down Jungkook’s chest, kisses down over one nipple, pulling at it with his teeth a little, then kisses his way over to the other, and doing the same thing. 

A low loan escapes Jungkook’s throat, his eyes still closed.

“Jimin-ah..”

Jimin smiles, he realizes he’s won, and Jungkook is putty in his hands. He continues to kiss his chest, his hands run down to the buttons on his pants. Jungkook lifts his hips as Jimin pushes them down, kicking them off to the side. Jimin readjusts himself, kissing and licking down Jungkook’s chest, sliding down off his lap, he kisses his stomach, tugging at his briefs, and removing them when Jungkook lifts his hips to allow it. 

Jimin adjusts himself between Jungkook’s legs, leaning back on his heels, he looks up at Jungkook, who’s eyes have started to glaze over, which is a sign to Jimin that he’s making him feel good, and he hasn’t even done anything yet.

Jimin kisses the inside of his thighs, placing his hand on Jungkook’s length and pumping him a few times before placing soft kisses at the base of his cock. He slides his tongue along the sensitive underside of his shaft, only to take him into his mouth when he reaches the head. 

“J-Jimin-ah…” Jungkook moans. He loves the wet, hot feeling of Jimin’s small mouth. His lips look fucking magnificent around his cock. Jimin suckles on his cock as he takes him deeper into his mouth. 

Jungkook rests his hand on Jimin’s head, with not too much pressure, but guiding his head down to take all of him in until he hits the back of Jimin’s throat. Tears form in Jimin’s eyes, but he knows it’s nothing he can’t handle, so he relaxes his throat muscles and allows all of Jungkook to enter his mouth. 

He moves his head up and down on Jungkook’s cock, his hand moving in motion with his mouth, pumping him and sucking him. Moans escape Jungkook’s throat, as they get louder, Jimin smiles while he’s full on Jungkook. The moans get throatier, he can feel Jungkook’s legs shake as he’s reaching his orgasm. 

Jimin smirks as he releases Jungkook with a pop, his hand still in motion. Jungkook’s eyes shoot open, and a whine escapes him as he looks down at Jimin.

Jimin has him right where he wanted him. He stood up and pulled Jungkook up with him.

He walks backwards toward their bedroom, his hand on Jungkook’s cock the entire time. Jungkook reaches for Jimin’s mouth, pulling his mouth against his hard, moans escaping between them. He leads Jungkook into their bedroom, Jimin turns and pushes Jungkook until his knees hit the back of the bed. 

“Jimin-ah...want you…” his eyes closed as he falls back against the bed. 

Jimin removed his briefs and reached into the nightstand for a small bottle of lube.

“What do you want, kook-ah?” he climbed on top of Jungkook, straddling him, grinding down against him. 

“you...ride me..” he moaned.

Jimin was already a step ahead of him. He opened the bottle and grabbed Jungkook’s hand. 

“help me, baby” he moaned as he squirted some of the lube on his Jungkook’s fingers.

“stretch me and i’ll make you feel good” he leaned down and kissed Jungkook. a loud moan escapes him when he feels one of Jungkook’s finger slide inside him.

“kook-ahhhh…” Jimin moans. “another..” he fucks back against the single digit, and moans loudly when Jungkook inserts a second finger. He scissors his fingers to stretch him out, moaning loudly against Jimin’s mouth. 

“enough” Jimin says as he places his hand on Jungkook’s arm, as a signal to remove his fingers. Jungkook places his hands on Jimin’s hips and helps align Jimin’s hole with Jungkook’s cock. 

Jimin moans as he feels the head of Jungkook’s cock press against his rim, pushing slowly past the muscle and immediately feeling pleasure as he sinks down, he throws his head back with a moan. He begins to ride Jungkook, slowly circling his hips and moving up and down. Jungkook bucks his hips up and fucks into Jimin, hitting his prostate almost every time, only to elicit loud moans from Jimin. He reaches up and begins to pump Jimin’s cock, keeping in rhythm with Jimin’s movements.

“Jimin-ah...fuck...im close” he moans loudly.

“Cum with me, baby” Jimin begins fucking him faster and harder, moaning loudly as he hits the sweet spot every time he moves his hips. “im close...cum with me” he keeps it up, pleasure building in his belly. 

A loud moan escapes both of their mouths as they ride out their orgasms, one after another. 

Jimin slumps down against Jungkook’s chest. He adjusts himself and gently removes Jungkook. 

He cuddles up next to him, nuzzling his face in Jungkook’s neck. “you still mad?” he asks, placing a soft kiss on his neck. 

“Baby, i was never mad.” Jungkook smiles. “I knew what you wanted..”

Jimin smiles against Jungkook’s neck before getting up and padding into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean the both of them up. 

“how about that shower, now?” He smirks, grabbing Jungkook’s hand and pulling him out of bed. 

“can’t go to bed dirty” Jungkook laughs as he follows Jimin into the bathroom.

Jimin turns the water on and finds the right temperature for the both of them. Jimin loves hot showers, while Jungkook prefers warm showers. He removes his shirt, and tosses it in the hamper in the corner, he steps into the shower and reaches his hand out for Jungkook to take his hand. 

“Let me wash your hair, baby” Jimin smiles. Jungkook takes his hand and steps in with him. Immediately wrapping his arms around Jimin’s body from behind and holds him as the water cascades down his back. He leans down and kisses the crook of Jimin’s neck, where it meets his shoulder. Jimin moves his head to the side, to allow more access. Jimin reaches his arm up and hooks it around Jungkook’s neck. His fingers run through Jungkook’s hair, tightening when Jungkook beginnings sucking on his neck. 

“baby…” Jimin softly moans. “what are you doing…?”

Jungkook smirks against Jimin’s skin.

“having my way with you...like you said” his hands slowly move down Jimin’s body, he wraps his hand around Jimin’s half hard length. He begins pumping him slowly, placing open mouth kisses down his neck and shoulder. Moans begin escaping Jimin’s mouth, as he presses his ass back against Jungkook, who doesn’t need to take the hint. He moves his hands down Jimin’s sides and grabs his hips. Without much warning, he slowly pulls Jimin back against him, the tip of his cock pressing against Jimin’s still sensitive rim. 

“Want to fuck you again, my way…” Jungkook growls, pushing his cock into Jimin’s heat. “feels so fucking good…” he moans. 

“oh god...kook-ah” a loud moan escapes Jimin’s throat. He reaches forward to hold onto the rack in the shower, to have some stability. Jungkook continues to enter him, until his pelvis is against Jimin’s ass. He gives Jimin a moment to adjust, before slowly starting to fuck into him. Once Jimin is used to the stretch, he picks up the pace, and starts fucking him faster, and harder.

“fuck. god...oh fuck…” Jungkook moans as he grabs onto Jimin’s hips, his fingers digging into the skin. 

Jimin moans and whines as he reaches down and begins to pump his own cock. Trying to match the rhythm Jungkook is fucking him at, but he can’t seem to focus. 

“Fuck. Gonna cum…” Jungkook growls. He reaches around and places his hand over Jimin’s and continues to help Jimin. 

“M-me too..fuck..” Jimin moans loudly, as his orgasm erupts through him, Jungkook’s following shortly after with a loud moan. 

“Jimin-ahhh….” he moans against Jimin’s back. 

They finish up their shower, stealing kisses between washing their hair and bodies. 

Jimin steps out of the shower, grabbing the towel and drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He wipes the mirror off and starts his nightly routine, brushing his teeth, doing his face mask and lotion. Jungkook gets out of the shower. dries off and finds a clean pair of PJs. He grabs a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt. His dark hair still wet from the shower, hangs in his face. 

While Jimin finishes up in the bathroom, Jungkook takes it upon himself to change the sheets on their bed and climbs in once the fresh sheets are on. He grabs his phone and checks his messages and twitter. 

Jimin pads out of the bathroom into their room and grabs a pair of short shorts and one of Jungkook’s white t-shirts. He climbs into bed next to Jungkook and cuddles up close to him. 

“Thank you, baby.” he smiles as he places a kiss on Jungkook’s arm. His finger traces the tattoos on his arm, he’s still getting used to the idea of Jungkook’s tattoos. He got them so suddenly, and all while Jimin was out of the country, but he loves them. He grabs Jungkook’s hand and kisses the JM tattoo on his finger. 

“For what?” Jungkook says, looking down at Jimin with a smile.

“Always taking care of me and putting up with me.” he laughs. “you saw through my bullshit tonight, i really should call Taehyungie and apologize. He was so mad at me.”

Jungkook laughs. 

“You’re welcome baby, and yeah, he kind of blew up the group chat earlier, apparently they went to a club and Taehyung-Hyung got a little vocal about you leaving. Namjoon-hyung said he shut it down pretty quick though.” He pulls Jimin closer to him, sinking down into the bed. “But i did miss this. Just us.” he smiles against the back of Jimin’s neck.

“Me too.” Jimin smiles as he slips off to sleep.

“Sweet dreams baby, i love you.” Jungkook says before he himself slips off to sleep. 


End file.
